Let's have a Sirius story for once
by a Sirius dream
Summary: Things from a different view. Starting from Marauders and on through the Trio years. What if Sirius-as a young man- had found someone as well and things following went a bit differently? "T" for some language/bit of violence
1. Remembering

((A *what if* of sorts. What if Sirius had fallen in love with the *right* girl in Hogwarts and history changed? Sure Voldemort still did his nasty deed...and Harry would still need his godfather's help....Azkaban is still waiting for it's most notorious inmate.....Buckbeak will still need a reprieve....and all he had was the support of one person. The only reason he survived through it all....and now he's telling the tales to his twin daughters who are growing up in a better society........

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in the HP verse. Only Alyssin - my OC - and maybe a few random creatures here and reading are urged to review. It's always good to get feedback, hm?))

_-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------_

_How can life change so fast?_

_Honestly, now. How can one's life be so….in an upheaval one moment and then completely set right….all because of a girl?_

_Forty-five year old Sirius Orion Black had to smile and a slight shake of his head as he stared out of the window at the millions of stars upwards, and when the tiny infant in his arms shifted and whimpered, the animagus broke out of his trance and looked down. A smile as soft and gentle as the clear night sky down at his daughter and he leaned down to press a kiss to her tiny forehead. He'd been through a lot in his life. He'd gotten away with things no one should have. And through it all was Sin. _

_His wife._

_Through his Marauding years at Hogwarts…through the Order….through losing his two best friends and the battles that ensued trying to keep his godson safe. Through Azkaban and being hunted like an animal. It all was a crazy, topsy turvy world for him for many years….but *she* was always there. She was always waiting for him. Then when things began to quiet…..and their lives could possibly be right…..he'd bought a new house and settled in with her and now look at him. Twins. Girls nonetheless. How incredibly lucky can one man get. Especially after………………._

"Alyssin!!"

The blonde fifteen year old Slytherin stopped in her trek away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry towards the Dark lake, and looked over her shoulder at the boy who had called her. A small smile twitched at the corners of her lips. She kept walking on her path but slowed down for a moment to let him catch up. She was slim and petite, long honey-blonde hair falling down to the middle of her back in soft curls and bangs that were in desperate need of a trim, the fringe brushing at long lashes that blinked over sea-blue eyes.

Fifteen year old Sirius Black loped up to the girl and as he caught up, one hand slid across her back and around her waist to help slow himself down, fingers digging into her sides. "Hey! You could at least stop!" he said with a laugh as he bounced along beside her. He was half a head taller than she was and had the most expressive grey eyes. Dark hair that fell in curls just to his shoulders and rather wiry.

She squealed and swatted at him, a hand hitting his chest as she jumped when he tickled her. "What do you want?"

Sirius smirked that patented grin at her that won her heart in the first place and he snickered again. "James needs your help." He said and trying to offer the puppy eyes at her.

Alyssin looked at him sideways with a frown. "What happened to Lily?"

A soft snort from the boy. "She doesn't want anything to do with him again. Apparently he went and showed off how much of a prat he can be."

"Again?" she asked as she sat down under the large ancient willow tree and leaned back against the trunk.

Sirius snickered and nodded. He looked sideways at the Slytherin blonde, wondering just how lucky he was to have found someone like her. She was everything none of the Gryffindor girls were. She was quick-thinking and definitely willing to take a chance. She wasn't afraid of much and more than willing to try something first and if it was fun…..well…..

They'd both started school the same year, but it was well-known that Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't mingle. Sirius and James were notoriously good looking and for the first four years of school, they'd had more than a fair share of females in school mooning over them. But there was something in Alyssin that Sirius noticed in their fourth year at the Christmas Ball that struck him hard and he kept in contact with her even over the summer. When fifth year started they picked up where they'd left off, and never looked back. Now though, he snorted playfully and plopped down beside her, his shoulder brushing hers as he leaned back against the old oak and dropping his head back. "Well, we can't all be me." He said with a chuckle.

"No." she agreed, opening her book bag and pulling out one her Transfiguration book and opening it. "You're right. We can't all be greedy, manipulative, skirt-chasing smart asses, now….." and when she looked over at him and he was looking back at her, grey eyes shadowed and a pout on his lips, she had to crack up. "….otherwise we'd all be like James."

The pout was replaced with a bright grin and he leaned close and kissed her cheek. "I knew I loved you for a reason." He muttered.

Snort! "You only love yourself." She swatted at him as if he were an errant insect and shook her head. "You need to be spanked, Black."

"That 'n offer?"

"Sirius Orion Black!" she said in a warning tone. "Be nice or I'm going to go back into the library where you can't come near me."

Sirius merely laughed and dropped his head back against the tree and closed his eyes.

She was right.

If they had been in the school, Sirius would have never been able to get this close to her. Talk about oil and water. Where he was Gryffindor, she was Slytherin. They both were from two of the wealthiest wizarding families in England. And two of the most powerful. Matter of fact the two families had believed in the same associate with "Pureblood only" rules and for generations, the Malfoys and the Blacks had always been sorted into Slytherin.

Sirius had broken that tradition. When he first arrived at Hogwarts, rather then be sorted into Slytherin, he was sent to Gryffindor. A major upheaval in his family and the decision by the Sorting Hat had sent Sirius' mother into fits and caused numerous complaints to the headmaster, as well as the Ministry.

Unfortunately there was nothing to be done. Once the Hat had made its decision, there was nothing anyone could do. And Sirius being sent to Gryffindor had made him not only an outcast in Hogwarts, but in his own family as well. At least according to his mother.

Alyssin was the cousin to one of the most evil of Slytherins attending Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy. He was a 6th year when she started her first, Slytherin Prefect and dominating and pushy and rather sneaky in how to get what he wanted. He was the golden boy in his family, being the only son of Abraxus Malfoy who was notorious for handling things "his" way. Alyssin's father, Abraxus' brother, hadn't been married to her mother and to keep everything quiet (Merlin knows we wouldn't want the name of Malfoy to be sullied, eh?) her mother had 'disappeared' and the baby girl was sent to live with her uncle's family

Alyssin was the complete opposite of her cousin, Lucius. And really of her entire family. Blood shouldn't make a difference in your friends or who you fall in love with. She and Sirius shared the same view on a lot of things. That being the major. Where both of their families were dark and rather dangerous, Sirius and Alyssin were the only two bright spots of sunlight for either. It was only natural they found each other and for the last year and a half they'd had to hide their friendship and how close they were growing to each other. Not necessarily from James and the other Marauders…but from Lucius and the Slytherins.

If Lucius found out that she was fraternizing with the Gryffindors let ALONE which ones, he'd immediately owl his father who would take her out of Hogwarts and send her most likely to that stupid all-girl French school. No way. She'd rather die.

So the sneaking around started. It really wasn't too difficult. Lucius barely left the school except for weekends in Hogsmeade and rarely ventured outside, preferring to stay locked away in the Slytherin common room with his minions. The other Slytherins could tell him what they saw all they wanted. Unless Lucius saw it with his own eyes he wouldn't go mouthing off to Abraxus and she would be safe.

"So're you gonna do it for me, Sin?" he asked, eyes still closed and head still back against the tree.

"Hmm?" she said sounding a bit absent, turning the page of the textbook. In all her years she'd never gotten a nickname. It was rather cute at first. Sirius more than obliged that little part of her by naming her his "_real only Sin_."

Sirius cracked one eye open and looked at her sideways. "Will. You. Help. James. For. Me?"

She snorted softly but didn't look at him. "And why would I do something like that?"

Pause. Thought. And suddenly in a flurry of activity, Sirius launched from where he sat to on top of her, and Alyssin squealed and tossed the book away, falling onto her back. Sirius grabbed her wrists, holding them in the grass on either side of her head and looked down at her with a wicked grin. "Because you like hi—"

Another snort. "Guess again."

"Because you're a good pers—"

"Once more, Black."

Evil grin and he leaned down to brush his lips against hers and softly mumbled against them. "Because you love me?"

She smiled up at him and returned the lip brushing and nodded. "That's all you had to say." She said softly.

"Good, then." And he started to get up, when he let her go, she grabbed him by the robes and tugged him back down.

"BUT…did I say you could stop?" Wicked little grin herself. "His…'degree of help' might entirely depend on how well you can persuade me he needs said tutelage."

Sirius yelped softly having been dragged down again, and fell over her, onto his elbows so he wouldn't crush her and a playful grin as he kissed her gently. "Is that so….well I wouldn't want him as….say….smart as I am. Then where would be the fun trying to find him a tutor later?"

She looked up at him, a small smile as she lost herself in his grey eyes and one hand rose to brush back a lock of his raven curly hair behind one ear. "You are….incorrigible."

"Not really…" he muttered softly, offering Eskimo kisses. "Just…not wanting _him_ to have to 'convince' you to help him is all."

Arms slid around his neck, fingers toying with the curls at the back of his collar and the smile faded for just a moment. "You'd never have to worry about that, Siri." She said quietly.

"Siri?" he said with a grin. "I like that…." And he leaned down to start another kiss, but then an alarm went off and they both groaned as he pulled back and dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. "But that…" and a low growl with a frown. "I _hate_ that."

"Well if….you….wouldn't take….so damn long to….." she said, amidst soft grunts as she wriggled under him as he hadn't made any moves to get off of her yet, and dragged her book bag over to them and reached in for her watch, "Got it!" and hit the little button to stop the alarm and then looked back up at him. "We have to go back. One more class....and we're done for the weekend." A kiss to the tip of his nose.

He tried to catch her into another kiss but he knew better and he sat up, dragging her up as well and helping her put the books back and then to stand up and they both straightened their robes. "You're coming with me to Hogsmeade this weekend, yeah?" he asked.

"I thought you and the others were going to—"

"James is going to try and woo Lily back. And Remus said he's going to work with Peter on helping for the Potions test we have on Monday. Leaves me alone all weekend!" he said with a pout.

She shouldered her book bag and when she looked at him, she had to snicker and nodded. "Then yes…I'll spend the weekend with you in Hogsmeade. Maybe we can explore some of the area arou-"she suddenly squealed sharply as Sirius poked her in the ribs again and dashed off ahead of her towards the school. She watched him disappear into a crowd of kids and sighed softly. They couldn't risk being seen together anywhere close to Hogwarts. There would be that one occasion that Lucius had gone outside and they'd be nailed to the wall. Rather than risk it, they always meet well away from the school and never associated during it.

She sifted fingers through blonde bangs and headed for the school again and last class. Transfiguration. One of the four classes she had with Sirius. Well at least James was in it too and they'd keep each other occupied so temptation wouldn't be as great as if they were the only two.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------


	2. In the Beginning

_((As usual I don't own nuthin of HP but Sin is mine -.o and when one is asked to do something a bit more that they'd like to see….then the askee (?) can only oblige. So the next couple of chapters are the prequel set-up for you, WhoopsyDaisy! =) Thanks for the kind words and just for you here it is………))_

_----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- __----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- _

_----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- __----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- _

_**Before……**_

In the Wizarding world, Hogwarts was known as one of the most prestigious and finest schools. Hundreds of years old and "home" to many of the greatest of their kind. Traditions held close and dear and families that wanted nothing but the best for their magical children. Acceptance was by invitation only, and "blood" didn't count.

"Blood" being a child's birthright. Pure meaning they came from two families with pure magic blood. "Half Blood" meaning that one parent – or somewhere down the line – a Muggle was introduced. "Muggles" were non-magic folk. Usually those that didn't even understand about the world that surrounded them and was constantly under their very noses.

To be born "pure" was in and of itself some sort of "badge of honour". To be Half blood….well…you were snubbed by those that seemed to think only Purebloods had the right to be called Wizards and witches. To be Mudblood – a rather nasty term used to the Pures that meant you were magical but raised by Muggle parents….you can imagine the ridicule.

But Hogwarts took all types. The castle was huge and had four Houses to sort students into which "competed" for a House cup at the end of the school year. And they tried to bring harmony between the classes. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins.

Gryffindors were loved by all usually. That's where the Marauders all hailed from. Slytherins were the House that everyone despised and swore would all wind up working at the feet of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. They were all shallow and self absorbed. They were all dark and always planning things against the other Houses. Hufflepuffs were the smart and studious type and Ravenclaws were tough but not as devious as Slytherins.

All, that is, except one.

When she was 11, Alyssin Malfoy's mother was killed in an accident that would send her to a relative's to live as her father couldn't handle the thought of raising a little girl alone. It was well known that in "certain" families, the unlucky of the children would be raised by the better off. Rather than go into the Family Control center of the main Wizarding control, the Ministry of Magic. So she was shipped off to her uncle, Abraxus Malfoy.

Abraxus didn't really mind taking in his niece. She was smart and would get along famously with his own son, Lucius. They were a few years apart, and Lucius was going into his 7th and final year at Hogwarts after being a Prefect for the last year. He was once again Prefect of Slytherin and Abraxus knew Alyssin would make it as well.

Following her cousin along that first week, she was sorted into Slytherin (naturally) then Lucius left her to her own devices. There were "rules" she was to follow and if she didn't he made it intensely clear that she would know his wrath. Alyssin brushed it off as a worthless threat and went on acclimating herself to the grounds and to the school.

She didn't really care for the girls in her own house….they seemed a bit…..well….so she began trying to make friends with the others around. The Ravenclaws were far more willing to talk with her than the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors simply ignored her altogether. Hm. Strange.

But then later that night in the common room while they were doing some reading, Alyssin asked Lucius why the Gryffindors were as they were and with a sour growl, Lucius informed her that the Gryffindors had always hated the Slytherins since the snakes were far smarter and much more polite to be around. More trained in social graces and manners and the Gryffindors were nothing but Half-bloods and Mudbloods so they knew nothing of the Wizard protocol. They were, in short, jealous. Alyssin nodded and went about with the studies and buried herself in her work.

For her entire Second year, she averaged stunning marks on her work and with her professors, volunteering with extra credit work and boosting Slytherin's points closer to the highest they'd been to winning the House Cup and even farther from the other challengers, especially Gryffindors. But there was a snag.

And his name was Sirius Black.

The 12 year old had noted when the pretty blonde had come to Hogwarts and was there at the welcoming dinner as was everyone at the beginning of the year. But there was something about this new girl that had the pre-teen's interest. There was something about her as she stood at the front of the Great Hall to awaut the Hat's decision that he—

"_Alyssin Malfoy!" came the call to the Sorting Hat._

_Sirius groaned softly and dropped his head onto his arms on the table in front of him and sighed. James looked sideways at his friend and frowned. _

"_What's wrong, mate? Looks like you ate too much of the pudding and we ain't even had any yet."_

_Sirius sat up again and shook his head. "Nuthin' " he grumbled_.

Figures! One of the best looking girls in a long time and she's a MALFOY? The gods were testing him. Weren't they?? This was totally unfair! But Sirius also knew his mission, now. This new Malfoy was his age!! And she was completely vulnerable! New place. New faces. Probably scared out of her wits. This should be fun. He'd have to talk to James and the others later in the common room. Some devious plotting needed to go on.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

The first attempt was in Potions where they were to brew a simple liquid and Sirius and James decided that….

"I'd say a nice shade of purple, eh?" James mumbled as they both watched the young Malfoy across the room.

"I'm thinking more towards green….let her represent truly the Slytherin House." Sirius said with a grin at his friend. They both began cackling like chickens and James started to hand Sirius the powder that would do the trick as he himself planned to distract Alyssin. Sirius shook his head and handed the package back. "She doesn't trust you, Jamesy…she won't look." Having a feeling it wasn't true – hell all the girls *looked* at James. But for some reason Sirius felt the need to distract the girl himself. So he sauntered past Alyssin just behind her and a quiet mumble. "And how are we doing?"

Alyssin glanced up for a moment then blue eyes found the voice and a small smile. "Just fine, Mr. Black, thanks so much."

Sirius blinked when she smiled at him and froze. Even with the Slytherin reputation following her around it didn't mean anything to be nice to a rival house. Wait. This didn't make sense…and before he could ponder any further, James came up from the other side and attempted to drop the powder into her cauldron but suddenly there was a small explosion of sorts and the entire volume of the cauldron shot out and covered James in a sticky ooze.

As the other students began howling with laughter at the Potter boy who was trying to frantically wipe off the mess, Sirius and Alyssin shared another moment of calm and finally the Marauder went to help his friend.

That night at dinner, as Alyssin sat alone once again at the Slytherin table, suddenly there was uproarious laughter when the Marauders came in since James' hair was a bright shocking pink and his face was covered in polka dots of all sizes and colours. Sirius and Remus followed after him as Peter tagged along and as Sirius threw a glance at the Slytherin table and caught Alyssin snickering into her plate, he had to grin but it was cut short when James snarled and threw himself down on the bench at the Gryffindor table.

And somehow Alyssin had the feeling it wasn't going to be the end of it.

---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------

The rest of Second year seemed to pass rather quickly since it was all still new and fresh, Lucius graduated and went on to….uh…do what he was intended for, and when the summer was coming to a close afterwards and her aunt had taken her to Diagon Alley for her new robes and books, the young Malfoy caught a glimpse of the young Marauders down the way. But no Sirius.

Strange.

He and James were quite literally (or so it was rumoured) attached at the hip and wouldn't be caught dead without each other.

"Sweetheart, come along now…we mustn't keep your uncle waiting." Came the call and the girl blinked and looked up at her aunt who had always been kind to her, a beaming smile up at the elder woman and the pair left back for the manor.

Sirius sat in the shadow of the small alley off to the side between Flourish & Blott's and the quill store next to it and a soft sigh. He'd caught the glimpse of Alyssin with her aunt and had wanted to talk to her but he didn't want James to see him being even remotely civil to her. Otherwise it would compromise the group and he wasn't about to put James and Remus out because of a GIRL.

"Sirius! Where are you!?" came the shrill cry of his mother and he winced. That woman had a voice that would cut through glass better than any spell or diamond. Sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard, really.

"Coming." The boy resolutely sighed.

Sirius watched Alyssin and her aunt until he couldn't see them any longer and then turned and headed for his mother and his brother, Regulus.

"What's up, Sirius?" Regulus asked his older brother as the younger boy loped up to the pair.

Sirius shook his head and sighed. This was always one of the worst times of school. The whole getting new robes thing. Especially since his own brother had been sorted into Slytherin the year before. Pride of the Black Family, he guessed. Wait. Same year as that new girl came in. Sirius still didn't like the idea that his younger brother was in the same house as the girl he—

--what? Liked? _Wanted?_

Rubbish! Maybe he should let Reg have her. Might be good for the boy. But then….Sirius honestly couldn't stomach the fact that Regulus had the better chance of the two of them with *her*.

Everything bought and packaged up for the trip home and another week and soon enough Sirius found himself on the platform 9 ¾ waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. He saw Remus and James and could only offer them a quick nod in acknowledgement but they all understood.

Walburga Black was one of the most "pure" of the Purebloods in any family. She loathed the very idea that anyone LESS than a Pureblood was allowed to even grace Hogwart's halls. She honestly wouldn't have been past keeping the boys at home to teach them there but the silly Ministry and the Children's Magical Welfare groups both had laws that required children of age to attend a wizarding school to "further their education both mentally and magically".

Silly rule.

She also despised the fact that Sirius hadn't been sorted into the "family" house of Slytherin as all had been before him. Even his brother – younger by a year – had been sorted into Slytherin! Sirius must have been the true black sheep of the family. And the hat saw it. Well! Good thing she was to find out when the boy was 11. No telling what embarrassment the family would have suffered if they hadn't found out till after he had graduated. Now as for her youngest son, Regulus…well he was an angel. He knew how to remain respectful to his elders and the boy was always quiet and reserved. Sirius had always been the problem. And now to hear he was hanging around with a couple of half-bloods was too much for her. She'd tried to make the boy see the *error of his ways* and had even threatened him with bodily harm. Sirius merely told her to keep her nose out of his business and the rebellion started.

"Sirius!" Regulus said in a hushed whisper hissed into his brother's ear.

Sirius shot a sideways look at his brother as they waited to board the train. "What?!" he snarled back.

Regulus nodded down the other way from the Marauders where a slim young blonde was boarding the train after a hug to her aunt and uncle. And even one to her cousin.

Sirius groaned quietly and scowled at his brother. "What did you show me THAT for?"

Regulus was actually having the time of his life. "Because I'm gonna get her this year, mate. Watch me. She's not talking to any of the other boys….but I bet she'll talk to me."

Sirius loved his brother. Really he did. But there was nothing he wanted to do more now than to punch him right in the nose. "Stay away from her, Regulus." He warned softly.

"Well time to go, boys." Came Orion's – their father- voice. A handshake was offered to Sirius but a hug to his youngest. "Be careful this year. I hear Magical creatures is on the menu, aye?"

Sirius forced a smile – his dad wasn't SO bad, actually – and then a look at his mother as she hugged and fretted over Regulus. The older of the boys just turned and headed up onto the train and to a compartment that held already the Marauders.

Sirius threw himself down onto one of the seats by James who immediately shoved a fist playfully into his friend's side.

"Saw ya bein' all Mama's boy, Sirius. What's with that anyway?"

Sirius snorted softly. "Have to put up with it for a few more years. Then I'm SO Outta there." A nod. "By the way…did anyone see –" but he stopped himself and grumbled. "Never mind. Doesn't matter."

"See who?" Remus asked with a blink..

"Said it doesn't matter." Sirius said, a look at his friend.

James studied his friend hard for a moment then when Sirius looked back and frowned, "James! STOPPIT!"

James fell back onto the seat laughing hysterically. "He's in LOVE!! Our baby boy here, Remus, is head-over-heels, smitten-by-a-kitten, stone cold in love!" An arm quickly snaked around Sirius' neck in a headlock and James dragged the other boy down to pin him to the seat.

Sirius snorted and just let James do what he wanted. "Am NOT. I was just….askin' , ya see."

"About who?" Remus said. Always quiet. Always soft spoken. Always curious. Especially about the friendship Sirius and James had. Closer than any brothers. Sometimes Remus wished he could be that close to them. But he had far deeper secrets than those two needed to know about.

"No one!!" Sirius snapped and finally began to try and tear himself out of James' grasp. "Merlin!! Can't a guy just be curious for once?!?"

In the passageway the students were going back and forth and every so often Sirius' grey eyes would shoot towards the door when he thought he spotted a blonde. But every time it was a false alarm.

The train ride was interminable and Sirius honestly didn't think he'd survive. James had gone out looking to pester Lily again and Remus had his nose buried in a book. Again. Peter was off chasing the snack cart and….well…..Sirius just sat and stared at the landscape that whooshed by. Another year. So how long was this torture to last?


End file.
